1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack suitable for high-speed communication, and more particularly to a RJ45 receptacle connector having central shields.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0196479, published on Aug. 2, 2012 discloses a modular jack used for 10 Gbps Ethernet. The modular jack includes an insulative housing with a mounting port, a row of insert modules inserted into the mounting port along a back-to-front direction, and a set of central shields each disposed between two adjacent insert modules. The insert module includes two vertical PCBs (printed circuit boards) and a plurality of terminals mounted to bottom portions of the vertical PCBs. Each terminal has a mounting portion for electrically and mechanically engaged with an exterior PCB. The central shield does not engage with the insert modules. When pressing the modular jack to the exterior PCB, force applied to the terminals may not be uniform.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0309233, published on Dec. 6, 2012, discloses a modular jack used for 10 Gbps Ethernet. The modular jack includes an insulative housing with a mounting port, a row of insert modules inserted into the mounting port along a back-to-front direction, and a set of central shields each disposed between two adjacent insert modules. Each central shield is made of metal plate with a thin thickness that could not afford a big pressing force.
Hence, a modular jack having an improved structure for mounting press-fit terminals is desired.